


And This Kids, Is How You Fight

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alien Culture, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fist Fights, Not Canon Compliant, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, The Master is Stuck Travelling With The Doctor (Doctor Who), Time Lord Harry Potter, Time Tots | Babies (Doctor Who), perception filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: There are two strangers in the Order's Headquarters...
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	And This Kids, Is How You Fight

There were two new people in the Order Headquarters, also known as Sirius' house, that morning, and while that wasn't exactly strange with it being the Headquarters for a vigilante-style group, it was the fact that one of the men looked just like Barty Crouch Jr, and the other looked like he'd rather be buried in wet cement than be there.

They were sat around the dining room table, having their breakfast, and the only person missing was Harry who had gone into the shower when he'd woken up.

The food was being inhaled at an impressive rate, and Hermione realised that there wouldn't be any food left by the time he got down if no-one put any back for him, and so she grabbed a bowl, filling it with porridge, sprinkling a handful of mixed berries and pouring some honey on top, something that she knew he liked.

When he finally wandered into the room, she smiled at him and placed the bowl in the empty space next to her.

"Thanks," he muttered, smiling gratefully at her before he turned to the bowl in front of him and began to eat.

It wasn't quiet at the table, as Ron and Ginny bickered, while the Twins quietly discussed different pranks between them, Molly scolding them as Sirius snickered into his cup of tea. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ruckus, Arthur smiled over his paper at his children, and Harry was happily ignoring it all as he ate his food.

The peace lasted for a whole five minutes, when the two new people suddenly dragged each other into the hallway, arguing in a foreign language, dropping to the ground kicking, and clawing at one another.

Sirius and the teenagers, apart from Hermione leant over the table to peer out of the door as their yelling grew steadily louder, broken every so often by growls and strange high-pitched noises screamed into their faces.

"Does anyone know why they're fighting?" Hermione questioned.

A series of 'no's and a few head shakes were the response to her question, and they watched as the fight progressed.

The shorter of the two bit the taller one on his arm, drawing blood which splattered onto the floor below them as he pulled away, getting a kick to the groin in response, which had the boys wincing.

The curtains which had been covering Walburga's portrait opened, and she began to yell over the fighting, "blood traitors and mudbloods! a disgrace, for shame-" she cut herself off with a scream as one of the shorter one's hands caught the canvas and tore through it, her portrait became silenced and still as the enchantments on it broke.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sirius muttered from where he was leant against the table next to Harry, who had his spoon hanging out of his mouth, porridge forgotten on the table in front of him.

"Alright, you two!" Molly called out as she made her way to the doorway, "knock it off!"

They looked up from where they were tangled up on the floor, glancing at her for barely a moment, before the taller one, kneed the shorter one in the stomach from where he was trapped under him, extending the fight that from the looks of it had been almost over.

Hermione idly pulled the spoon out of her friend's mouth and placed it back into his bowl, realising that he was a bit too invested in the fight to continue eating for the time being, tutting at the way he moved his head to the side to see past her when her head blocked his vision.

All of a sudden it went quiet and those who were furthest from the door leant over a bit more to see what had happened.

The shorter one had pinned the other one to the ground, his arm jammed firmly into his neck, they were both breathing heavily, and both had slowly forming bruises and a few cuts from where their nails or teeth had broken skin. He smirked down at the man under him, applying a bit more pressure to his neck as he whispered something in that same foreign language to him.

The taller of the two frowned up at the man on top of him, but turned his head to the side, admitting his defeat, making some upset sounding noises as he did so, causing the smaller man to give a soft hiss in response.

Seeing that the fight was over, they turned back to their food or drinks, paying no mind to the two as they walked back into the dining room.

"Honestly," Molly grumbled at them, bringing two wet cloths over to them so that they could clean the blood from their arms and faces, "fighting in front of the children, what were you thinking?"

The shorter one scowled at her, "that's none of your business."

"We were proving who the stronger one of us was," the taller one informed her with a frown aimed at the other man.

Molly crossed her arms and huffed at the men, "and why exactly would you feel the need to do it in here, could you not have gone elsewhere to do it?"

Those who sat at the table had turned to watch the confrontation, today was turning out to be a rather exciting day for Grimmauld Place.

The shorter one glared at her, "I know you humans don't have the same needs or instincts as us," he sneered at her, "just because you can figure out which adult is the prominent caretaker for a parentless child without establishing dominance, doesn't mean that we can too."

There was dead silence in the room for a moment, before Molly let out a rather strangled sounding, "pardon?"

"Well, yeah, just because he's under some kind of perception filter doesn't mean we can't smell him," he scoffed, "in a house full of humans his scent sticks out like a sore thumb."

They all stared at him in silent confusion, and he seemed to realise that none of them knew what he was talking about.

"You have absolutely no idea that you have a Tot here, do you?"

"Sorry," Hermione called out in confusion, "what do you mean 'humans' and what do toddlers have to do with anything?"

The taller of the two sighed, "we're aliens, Albus called me in to help but I had to bring him," he gestured at the shorter man with him, "along with me because I can't leave him alone."

"And Albus also said that you would both be well behaved," Molly huffed at them.

"The Doctor and I are not dogs," the shorter one hissed at her.

The man now identified as the Doctor frowned, but continued his answer, "as for the 'toddler' remark, I'm aware that 'tot' is Earthen English slang for 'toddler', but in our language, it is the word used to describe children of our species."

"So, you think someone is one of these 'Tots' then?" Arthur questioned, finally putting his newspaper down on the table.

"We don't think," the still-unnamed man smirked, beginning to slowly walk around the table, "we know."

The Doctor sighed, "like the Master said earlier," he began, finally giving them a name for the other man, "we can smell his scent," he paused for a moment, "if we'd passed him on the streets we probably wouldn't have noticed," he frowned slightly, "or if we were in a more crowded house and his scent was more widespread we likely wouldn't be able to narrow the scent down enough to realise it wasn't one of our own."

"But," the Master said, coming to a stop next to where Harry was sat, quickly lifting him up and sliding into the seat before he placed him back down onto his lap, "as it was, we could smell him as soon as he walked through that door."

Hermione thought that Harry looked far too calm for someone who had basically just been told that they weren't human and had been, what, adopted by an adult of that same species, who had decided who his parent would be by fighting.

She turned to the taller one, deciding that he was the nicer one of the two and would be more open to answering her questions, "why is he-"

"So calm?" he finished her question for her, and Hermione nodded, "instinct and psychic connections," he told her, and seeing her confusion elaborated, "he witnessed our fight for domination, something our species reserves for picking out a main adoptive parent for a child, something his subconscious accepted."

He nodded at Harry who was calmly drinking his juice as the Master's arms were wrapped around his torso, looking as though absolutely nothing had changed.

"The psychic connection between the two began as soon as he won our fight, his conscious mind would have accepted in a far shorter span of time than if he were human, as far as he is concerned the Master is his parent now."

There was dead silence as they all processed that, and then all hell broke loose.

"Wait, Harry's not human?" cried Ron in confusion.

"But he's MY godson!" Sirius called out in denial.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on her hand, "somehow I'm not even surprised."

The voices grew louder and the Master grinned, laying his chin atop Harry's head, ignoring the way the Doctor looked at him in jealousy.

The Tot was his, an eternity stuck with the Doctor didn't look quite as bad anymore.


End file.
